Wherever I may roam
by Clarity23
Summary: 10 years after the ending of TVD Caroline and Elena decide to take a break from Mystic Falls, death and the Salvatore brothers. They start travelling the world, starting with Caroline's requested cities: Rome, Paris and Tokyo. As they see beautiful places and things, they learn more about themselves, each other and what they want for their (eternal) life.
1. Bittersweet memories

**Heeyy :)**  
**This chapter is pretty short but the length will increase in time. R&R please :)**

* * *

"_We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere." – Tim McGraw_

* * *

Caroline stared at the marble gravestone and tried to sort out her feelings. While she was never more certain about any decision in her life she still felt like something was missing. And she knew what – or better – who that something was. She didn't turn around when she heard steps approaching her. It was Elena. Caroline could smell the bouquet of pink carnations that her friend carried with her. "Hey" Elena positioned herself next to Caroline and placed the flowers on the grave. "You know, she would have loved this" Elena whispered. Caroline nodded. Of course the idea of travelling the world, seeing ancient cities and beautiful nature, meeting various people and cultures would've been Bonnie's dream. She always talked about finishing college and then start a trip around the globe. But life wasn't fair and their friend never got the chance to see the things she wished for.

After the whole mess with the Other Side was fixed over ten years ago and Bonnie and Damon escaped the oblivion and came back to the land of the living, everything seemed to work out finally. There was no major villain coming after them, Elena was beyond happy to get Damon back, Caroline and Stefan's friendship blossomed into love and Bonnie returned in Jeremy's arms. But as time passed by things changed. Although Caroline knew that Stefan loved her she could never shake the feeling that she was just his second choice. And while she felt happy and content with him it was as if something was missing. The special something that makes someone your special someone. Five years after the events with the Travellers they both decided to call it quits and Stefan left Mystic Falls for good. And even though she missed him like crazy she didn't try to contact him. Damon and Elena were fine for a while but as of recently something was off in their relationship. And neither of them could tell what it was and they thought it was time for a break. That's why Elena agreed to accompany Caroline on her trip.

And then there's Bonnie. After she returned from the dead for the second time Bonnie changed. She was quieter and lacked her usual spirited self. It took them a while to realize that it was the coming-back-to-life that was bothering her. Although being human at that time she was a witch at heart. And it just wasn't right for her to escape death twice so she lost all her enthusiasm and willpower. When Mystic Falls was confronted with yet another supernatural force that tried to destroy the vampires once and for all Bonnie, being her caring and brave self sacrificed herself and saved the lives of her friends like many times before. Devastated, the gang tried everything to bring her back to life but realized after a while that Bonnie finally found her peace and let her go.

And still, seven years later her death didn't hurt any less. Caroline had a lump in her throat and blinked away her tears. If Bonnie was watching them right now she would shake her head, smile and tell them to get moving. Despite her sadness Caroline smiled and turned to Elena, who had a tear running down her cheek. She took her hand and said "Let's go". Elena wiped her tears away and nodded.  
It was time to leave Mystic Falls.


	2. Thank you for being a friend

_"As we go on we remember,_

_all the times we had together._

_And as our lives change, come whatever,_

_we will still be friends forever."_

* * *

The first stop on their journey was Chicago. A city which was now the home of Matt Donovan. After he worked as a police officer in Mystic Falls for a while he decided that he wanted to have bigger cases – and less supernatural ones. It was strange for him that his best friends would stay teenagers forever while he would start to age and grow up after all. So he left town and got a job at the Chicago P.D. The girls saw him the last time at Bonnie' s funeral. He was doing very well and had a nice human girlfriend.

Elena was a little nervous because she didn't know how Matt would react to their visit. Caroline was more optimistic. He was a big part in her and Elena's history and although he might now live a happy and ordinary life in Chicago, he would still like to see them from time to time.

* * *

After their plane landed at the airport, Caroline and Elena strolled through the city and just took in their surroundings. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Care? He is married after all and has a baby. Don't you think it's weird that his teenage ex-girlfriends suddenly show up at his door and ask to be invited in?" Caroline smirked. It definitely was a little strange for a police officer to be visited from two teenagers claiming to know him since kindergarten. "Elena, it's not like we'll go to his wife and tell her everything about Mystic Falls and our history with Matt. We're not even going to his house" Elena looked at her questioningly with her big doe eyes. "Nope. We'll just pay him a visit at work" Elena still looked sceptical but Caroline was bound and determined to go through with her plan.

After a short sight-seeing trip to the 'Cloud Gate' they made their ways over to the police department Matt has been working at for eight years. There were many police officers rushing around and nobody paid any attention to the two girls. Caroline looked around and spotted the reception desk. She put on her best 'Miss Mystic Falls'-smile and approached the lady behind the it. "Excuse me, M'am" The lady named Officer Burton looked up and eyed her suspiciously "We're looking for Officer Donovan". "You mean Captain Donovan?" Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise. Matt had surely made a career in such a short time. She decided that it was time for some compulsion. "You'll now tell me where we can find Captain Donovan and leave us alone for at least half an hour!" Luckily, officer Burton was not on vervain and she led them to a door on the first floor. "Compulsion, Care?" Elena sounded taunting but she smirked. Caroline grinned and shrugged.

They knocked at the door and heard paper rustling and then a voice answered "Come in". Matt's voice.

Caroline took a deep breath, looked at Elena who nodded at her and opened the door.

Matt was sitting at his desk and he was staring at her as soon as she entered the room. He seemed older than the last time she saw him but ageing looked good on him. She saw a picture of Erin on his desk, the girl he brought to Bonnie's funeral who was obviously his wife now. There was also a frame with a photo of a baby, his daughter. Caroline smiled. She felt Elena come in and stand next to her and for the next few seconds nobody said a word. "Caroline? Elena? What are you two doing here?" All her worries faded when Matt smiled one of his beautiful smiles and stood up from his chair. He walked around the desk and embraced both of them. Caroline enjoyed the hug and took in the smell of her friend. It remembered her of the time when their lives were not involved in the supernatural world and when she thought that he might be the love of her life. "It's so good to see you, Matt" He smiled at them. "It's good to see you too. What brings you to Chicago?" Elena and Caroline exchanged a quick look. It was Elena who spoke up. "Well, Care and I decided to leave Mystic Falls for a while and travel around. And we wanted to visit you before heading to Rome" "Rome. Wow. Well, it's great that you remembered your old friend" They all laughed until Matt asked "When are you leaving?" Caroline sighed. "Our plane is leaving this evening at 8. We weren't sure how you would react to our visit and decided to leave sooner rather than to stay overnight" Matt's smile cracked. "You didn't know how I would react? Did you think I would attack you with a stake?" They laughed again together and Caroline realised how much she had missed that. "How about we head to my house so you can meet my daughter Chloe?" Caroline and Elena's faces lit up at the thought of seeing Matt's baby girl. "But … won't Erin be .. uhh … suspicious?" Matt smiled. "Don't worry. Erin knows everything about my past and Mystic Falls. She'll probably remember you two very well" That being said the three friends left the P.D.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Caroline turned her head to look at Elena. It was way past midnight and they were somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean but Caroline couldn't sleep. Seeing Matt's baby was a real joy. She was beautiful and Matt and Erin were obviously very happy. The way Matt's eyes lit up when he looked at his daughter was simply beautiful. She couldn't help but think what would've happened if she wasn't turned into a vampire. Would she have kids by now? She always wanted to have a daughter. "Matt and his family. They're really happy. I just thought of how my life would've turned out if Katherine didn't kill me all those years ago" Elena scrunched up her nose at the mentioning of her ex-nemesis. "Yeah … same here. I guess it wasn't meant to be but if we'd be human Damon and I might have stayed together, be married already and would maybe even have a kid" She smiled sadly and Caroline gulped. When she was turned she didn't really had kids and marrying on her mind. But now … technically she's already 29. That changes the perspective of her life a little. She took Elena's hand and smiled reassuringly at her. "We can't change what happened. But we sure as hell can enjoy the perks of being a vampire. Starting in Rome!" Elena grinned and they both looked out of the window.


End file.
